


i’m not laughing (you’re not joking)

by TwentyOnePhan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Fic!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just pure fluff really, M/M, brendon and pete are bastards, no one believes gerard has a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePhan/pseuds/TwentyOnePhan
Summary: In hindsight, Gerard would probably feel more offended at his friends’ lack of belief in his relationship status, if he actually gave enough of a shit._______________5 times someone doesn’t believe Gerard had a boyfriend +1 time he proves them all wrong
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	i’m not laughing (you’re not joking)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! this is my first fic so im v nervous lol tysm to tabby for enduring my spam of ideas and updates i couldnt do this w/o u ilsym!!!!!
> 
> gerard and ray are 21  
frank is 20  
pete, pat and mikey are 19  
brendon and ryan are 18

In hindsight, Gerard would probably feel more offended at his friends’ lack of belief in his relationship status, if he actually gave enough of a shit. Despite the towering stack of odds against him ever achieving a lasting relationship (anti social, awkward, low self esteem, he could go on) Gerard did actually have a real boyfriend, thank you very much; it wasn’t his fault his friends never believed him, it’s not like he never brought Frank up at any given opportunity. It’s their faults, truly, but at least the stories of his plights make Frank laugh so it’s not all bad.

_______________

1\. Mikey

They sat in comfortable silence in the empty coffee shop, Mikey lazily sipping his latte every couple of minutes while Gerard greedily slurped his down within the first 2. His first week at Art School after the new year had not been kind to say the least; he’d already lost count on his daily caffeine intake, only knowing that it was a marvel that he was still alive. 

Mikey had barely left his last class of the day when his phone had begun vibrating, Gerard barraging him with texts and arranging an immediate meetup at the nearest coffee shop. Whether it was because he had truly missed him in the week they’d been apart or he needed another caffeine high, Mikey wasn’t sure but Gerard offered to pay so here he was, sipping his mediocre at best caramel latte on a very comfortable plush chair. 

Pulling his attention from refreshing Twitter, he looked up to begin small talk with his brother, only to find him glued to his screen, eyes twinkling and a grin on his face. 

That was unusual.

He had this stupid, dopey grin Mikey had never seen him with before, his cheeks dusted red and a truly happy look painting his features, making him glow.

It was … unnerving.

Mikey was used to Gerard looking anything other than the sappy mess in front of him, usually sickly pale with dark bags under his tired eyes, a result of too little sleep. 

He tried clearing his throat to catch his attention but to no avail, his brother’s nose practically touching his phone screen he was leaning that close. Mikey deadpanned (he wished there was a camera around so he could look straight into it to express his pain) and smacked the top of the dark curtain of hair in front of him. Gerard whipped up, startled and wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights. 

His cheeks were still flushed, a mix of whatever that was and embarrassment, to which Mikey only quirking an amused eyebrow. 

They held their gaze for a second or two more before Mikey broke the silence, the urge to fluster Gerard even more too strong to resist. 

“Mind telling me what the fuck that was all about?”

As expected, Gerard managed to turn several shades darker, putting the bright red of his coffee cup to shame. Mikey smirked as he watched his brother try and stutter out a sentence. 

“Uh.. that was.. uh..” he cleared his throat and ducked his face away, “myboyfriend?”

If Gerard was looking to wipe the smug expression right off of Mikey’s face he certainly succeeded, if only for a split second, before he regained his composure and leaned forward, lukewarm coffee completely forgotten. 

“Your what.”

It wasn’t as if he didn’t believe his brother was worthy of a relationship, of course he did, it was just that… there was no way Gerard actually had a boyfriend. Mikey knew him better than anyone else and he knew that there must’ve been some major miscommunication or error or something because if there was one thing Gerard Way didn’t do, it was relationships. 

Gerard cowered back slightly, miraculously turning a darker shade of red (his wintery complexion really didn’t do him any favours in way of hiding it) yet held his ground, saying with more confidence, “Yeah, my boyfriend.”, a small grin lighting up his face.

By a passing stranger, Mikey probably would have been described as looking brutally uncaring or extremely bored but Gerard knew better; could see the slightly raised eyebrows and widened eyes, knowing that this was a reaction equivalent of a normal person’s to a pregnancy announcement. 

Gerard had looked so happy when texting whoever this mystery man was, happier than Mikey had seen him in a long time, so he reluctantly decided against teasing his brother over this apparent “boyfriend” of his. 

Giving a sigh of defeat he only smirked and gave Gerard an “Oh really?” (he couldn’t resist) and the topic shifted naturally, much to Gerard’s relief. 

_______________

2\. Ray

Triumphantly, Ray bounded in, his hair bouncing, carrying two boxes of pizza above his head. He gave Gerard a grin as he handed him his pizza box and settled on the sofa beside him. 

Saturday nights were sacred for Gerard and Ray, their official horror movie marathons, complete with pizza and existential conversations at 3am. It was Gerard’s favourite day of the week, a saving grace at the end of the hell that was art school. 

Ray was perfect company, just accepting Gerard however he arrived, never throwing out judging glares at his tired eyes or greasy hair (unlike a certain brother). This was their night and fuck, if it wasn’t very much necessary. 

They settled down, Gerard flicking on Donnie Darko, and they ate in comfortable silence, providing each other with sarcastic narration throughout. 

The night passed quickly as they binged at least 3 films and by the time Gerard next checked his phone, it was 2am. Shit. 

He stood up, his joints cracking and aching, and stretched his arms above his head, trying to regain some feeling. Ray broke eye contact with the TV to smile at him warmly, then resumed watching whatever was on, Gerard had since lost track. 

Avoiding standing on soggy pizza boxes, he tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed them both another beer, quickly returning from the cold tiles under his feet to the soft comfort of Ray’s side. He was like a 6 foot teddy bear and Gerard didn’t know what he’d do without him. 

They returned to their relative silence once more until the end credits began to roll and Ray muttered tentatively into the dark, “So, uh, Mikey told me something interesting the other day” 

Gerard tensed ever so slightly. Curse Mikey and his stupid gossiping. “Oh yeah?”

“You got a boyfriend Mr Way?” 

He could hear Ray’s smile in his words so at least it was going slightly less terrible than his encounter with Mikey, which would haunt him forever.

Gerard avoided Ray’s eyes, could feel their doubt burning into his head, and continued gazing into the darkness of the living room. 

“Yeah, I do. His name’s Frank”

Ray smiled, a name to the mystery man’s identity (he’s gotta text mikey asap). He only hummed in response.

Truth be told, Ray didn’t quite believe that someone who only went outside or showered when it was absolutely necessary managed to get a boyfriend, seemingly out of nowhere. He loved Gerard like a brother but some things just didn’t add up. 

Despite his disbelief, he couldn’t bear to tear Gerard’s happiness down (especially since he was a little drunk, that could end in preventable disaster) so he just tightened his arm around Gerard’s shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze. “That’s great Gee, really. Just.. please be careful okay?” 

“mmmmmyeah.. yeah, thanks Ray”

He could feel the weight on his side becoming increasingly heavier as Gerard began to doze off, breaths becoming slower and head slumping forward. Ray shifted, getting himself and Gerard into a position that wouldn’t kill their backs, and grabbed his phone, opening his messages with Mikey. 

Ray  
Sent 2:24am

name to mystery man, frank apparently 

Whatever Mikey’s reply was, Ray would see it in the morning, sleepiness washing over him like a wave and sending him asleep beside Gerard, his phone tumbling to the carpeted floor, then only their soft snores filled the room. 

_______________

3\. Patrick

When alone and sad about it, Valentine’s Day was the worst holiday imaginable. You’re constantly surrounded by happy couples and the reminder, ‘Hey! That’s not you!’ 

Trying to escape such reminders was how Patrick found himself in Gerard’s dorm, lying across the bed with a scowl marring his face. He could feel Gerard’s concerned eyes but continued to try and glare a hole in the ceiling, filled with hope that if it came crashing down, he wouldn’t have to deal with this bullshit anymore. 

He growled then grabbed a pillow, hugging it against his chest and turned to Gerard in an embarrassingly pitiful voice, “Why does he have to be such a dick Gee?”

Inhaling a soft breath, Gerard moved to began stroking the shorter boy’s sandy hair, desperately trying to think of something that would make him feel better. 

“I don’t ‘Trick, I’m sorry. I’m sure he doesn’t really mean it? He’s a nice guy at heart.”

Patrick glared at him, his thought out words being the wrong ones apparently. 

“If he’s so nice, why does he seem to find pleasure in making my life a living hell? Huh?”

He winced, he knew Patrick was just hurting, that’s why he was lashing out, but it was unusual to see him in such a dark mood. He reminded himself to text Mikey and ask him to text Pete to tell him to get shit together. 

Pete. And there lied the root of Patrick’s problem. Gerard knew the shorter boy had been hopelessly pining over the dark haired poet for months, to seemingly no avail. 

However, what everyone else but Patrick knew, Pete was head over heels for him. Patrick had boiled Pete’s relentless annoyance and bad pick up lines to Pete trying to take the piss out of when, in actual fact, Pete was just really, really bad at flirting. 

It grew painful to have to sit near the two of them, their obvious tension filling the room until it became hard to breathe, or focus on anything other than Pete’s god awful attempt at flirting that day. For all his smarts, Patrick was awfully obtuse, how he could miss Pete’s intentions was beyond anyone else. 

“Maybe you could try talking to him? Telling your feelings? It might go better than you expect!” prompted Gerard, only to receive a loud huff in response. 

“No, no fucking way. I am not even going to entertain that suggestion, it’s shit. Pete’s just doing it to get a rise out of me and I was the one that stupidly fell for him. I think I’d rather die than do that, can you imagine…”

Patrick began ranting, discussing all the horrible outcomes to a conversation with Pete, but Gerard was only focussed on the clock. It’s bright red digits flashed 6:50. Fuck, he had to meet Frank by 7. 

He let Patrick rant for a another couple minutes or so, hoping it was therapeutic for him, until he bit the bullet and cut in.

“Uhh, Patrick? I love spending time with you man and I’m glad I could help, but is there any chance you could talk to Joe about this stuff? I need to go”

Patrick stopped his rambling and sat up to face Gerard, his scowl replaced with a look of confusion. 

“What? No, man, Joe already has Andy round and besides, we’re the only two single people left, we gotta stick together.”

Gerard winced again

“Besides, where on earth could you possibly have to be tonight of all nights?”

“My boyfriend, Frank and I are going on a date, some little Italian restaurant he knows then the rest of the night out at-“

“What”

Gerard was cut off by Patrick’s purely venomous expression, cowering back ever so slightly. Despite his height and soft appearance, he could be one intimidating son of a bitch if he needed to. 

“That’s not funny Gee, seriously. Don’t take the piss out of me tonight of all nights, come on, I thought you’d understand what I’m going through.”

Shit, he was digging himself an even bigger grave here but he technically was supposed to have left 5 minutes ago and he would rather die than let Frank think he’d stood him up. 

“I’m not I swear! I do, or I did, but I seriously do have a date Patrick I’m sorry!”

“Oh, making up imaginary boyfriends to make me feel worse? That’s low even for you”

Gerard’s mouth fell open in mortified shock. Patrick didn’t seem to believe in Frank’s existence (what was it with his friends and not believing him?) and he desperately tried to console Patrick while still making a subtle move off the bed towards the door. 

“What? No, Patrick, no I swear I would never do that! I’ve been going out with Frank for like a month!”

Patrick narrowed his eyes at him but Gerard rambled on. 

“I’m sorry, I really am, but I gotta go, I can’t be late, I hope you feel better soon, man! Oh, and talk to Pete willya?!”

As he grabbed his wallet and closed the door, he heard Patrick’s indignant shouts behind him. 

“Oh sure! Fine! Leave Patrick to wallow ALONE in self pity while you go hang out with your “boyfriend” or whatever! It’s not like I needed comfort or anything!”

The door slamming echoed around his dorm and Patrick flopped back onto the bed, groaning. 

Fuck Gerard, like hell did he manage to get a boyfriend before Patrick. Asshole. 

_______________

4\. Brendon

He beeped his car horn once more, trying to hurry younger boy up. Brendon was late, as usual, and he had a date night with Frank he wasn’t missing. Just as he moved to slam the wheel again, his passenger door flew open and bright eyed Brendon bounded in. 

Rolling his eyes, he turned to the younger boy, “What took you so long?” 

He only smiled sheepishly in response, smirking through an apology, obviously not that sorry. Gerard only sighed and started the car up again and took off from the driveway. 

Being Brendon’s personal taxi driver wasn’t his desired part-time job but Brendon was great company and he did have a soft spot for the excitable puppy of a teenager. Gerard was blessed with a driver’s license (Brendon banned from driving by everyone who had common sense after he totalled the car in his first lesson) so tonight he was dropping him off at his boyfriend Ryan’s house. Ryan was more sombre and calm than Brendon, more of a brooding artist, but the two were alarmingly compatible, in the way only opposites could be he guessed. 

The radio played quietly, some shitty pop station, and Brendon hummed along, filling the otherwise comfortable silence in the car. It wasn’t a long drive by any means but too far for Brendon to walk so here Gerard was, taxiing him around when he should be cuddled up with his boyfriend right now. 

After a couple more minutes, Brendon turned to face him, obviously bored and needing distraction.

“So, thanks for the ride by the way, whatcha up to tonight?”

“Nothing major, just going to Frank’s house for a movie night”

Brendon’s expression shifted to one of confusion and, somehow, Gerard could predict exactly what question was coming. 

“What? Who’s Frank?” 

Sighing, he pulled into Ryan’s driveway and faced Brendon, who peered at him with curious eyes. 

“Frank? My boyfriend Frank? Who I’ve been with for, like, 6 months?”

He was met with loud giggling, quickly muffled but his wide brown eyes twinkled and creased in a smile. 

“Sorry, sorry, but Gerard, come on man, you can just say you’re having a private date with pornhub and your left hand to me!” 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, still gleefully grinning at what was apparently a hilarious joke on Gerard’s part. Why did no one ever believe he had a boyfriend? Was he that repulsive? He chose not to go down that train of thought and simply sighed, rolling his eyes at Brendon as he shouted behind him, practically skipping up Ryan’s driveway, “Have a great night Gee!”

Gerard needed to get new friends, preferably ones that weren’t bullying bastards. He simply flipped Brendon off and sped away, the route to Frank’s house engraved in his brain. 

_______________

5\. Pete

Pete was probably more excited about tonight than he had been about anything else in his entire life (getting with Patrick didn’t count). LeATHERMOUTH were legendary in the local punk community, every show they had was almost always completely sold out. Their loud, fast and aggressive style coupled with Iero’s poetic and heartbreaking lyrics was what made them unlike anyone else in the scene, you could tell they truly had heart. 

Pete had been obsessed since he stumbled into one of their shows by complete accident and was instantly taken in by the band. From then on he makes it to almost every show, right at the stage and screaming like there’s no tomorrow. 

Tonight was no different, Pete getting prepared almost 3 hours in advance, leaning into Gerard’s mirror to apply his eyeliner. 

“I still don’t understand why you’re getting ready in my dorm Pete. What about Patrick’s?”

Pete paused to roll his eyes, “Your dorm is closest to the venue dude. Besides, if I stayed at Patrick’s I’d end up getting distracted.”

He waggled his eyebrows and Gerard groaned. The less he heard about their love life the better. After dealing with their unbearable pining, he thought it couldn’t get any worse when they actually got together. He was very wrong.

Pete giggled at Gerard’s pained expression and went back to rubbing the dark colour over his eyes. The show tonight was set to be amazing, their biggest venue yet and from what he’d heard, they were supposed to be debuting a new track. Needless to say, Pete was very excited.

Once his makeup was applied, he realised just how early he was and turned to Gerard, who was lounging on his bed, reading a comic book. Bounding over, Pete jumped beside Gerard, startling the taller man, a scowl meeting his own grin. 

“Sooooo, Gee, whatcha up to tonight then? Since you won’t have the pleasure of my company for much longer.”

“Thank god,” Gerard muttered lightheartedly, receiving a light slap from Pete. “I dunno man, I’ll probably be backstage or something. I’ve never been very good in big crowds, y’know?”

Pete tilted his head, resembling a confused puppy. “Backstage where dude?”

“At the show, idiot.”

Pete couldn’t help but burst out laughing, pressing his head to his knees as he felt his cheeks hurt from smiling. Gerard Way, the biggest antisocial nerd Pete had ever met, was apparently attending the biggest punk show in the area tonight.

“What? What’re you laughing at?”

“I’m sorry-I’m sorry” Pete wheezed, trying to regain his composure, “Why the fuck are you going to a LeATHERMOUTH show?”

Gerard continued to stare at him, nose scrunched in confusion, and green eyes narrowed. Pete couldn’t help it, he loved Gerard to pieces but LeATHERMOUTH was definitely not his kinda scene. 

“Because I wanna support Frank? I go to all his shows. Granted I can't be front and center but I still wanna see him. What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

Pete almost went into hysterics again, stopped only by the pure shock freezing his body. Gerard couldn’t be talking about Frank Iero, lead singer and Pete’s idol for god knows how long. There was no fucking way. 

Gerard just stared at his dropped jaw like there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary regarding what he just hit out with. 

Then Pete started giggling again, practically shouting, “Fuck off dude! No way is your ass going out with Frank Iero, fuck off dude. Funny but no.”

Gerard gave an indignant squak, looking offended. “I am so! What is it with you people?!”

Pete continued to snort at the situation, he couldn’t help it, it was just so ridiculous. Frank was like, the most intimidating guy Pete had ever seen, rough, snarling voice screaming lyrics of hatred and violence onstage and off stage he still help an air of intimidation around him. He had tattoos almost everywhere, winding around his neck and over his chest, arms and legs. Frank was lovely to his fans, don’t get Pete wrong, but definitely not the type of guy to seem compatible with Gerard, who couldn’t even go to the doctor for a flu jab without passing out. 

Gerard huffed and Pete continued to grin, wiping the tears from his eyes. Just imagining the two together was hilarious. “Whatever man, I gotta go I’ll see you tomorrow though. Enjoy sitting in alone - I mean being backstage at the show” he singsonged with a wicked grin, Gerard pouting and flipping him off in response. 

Grabbing his jacket, he winked at Gerard and couldn’t hold back another snort at Gerard’s face, a picture of animosity, and shut the door behind him. 

During the show, as Frank screamed and spat on stage, Pete tried to imagine Gerard backstage, looking at him with dreamy eyes and them returning home for a quiet, domestic night in and his grin grew wider; oh, the hilarity of it. 

______________

+1 

Christmas music blared through the tiny apartment, mistletoe was hung from every doorway (this feature was wildly abused by Pete and Brendon, though Patrick and Ryan didn’t seem to mind all that much) and everyone was a little too merry, empty bottles and cups piling over the floor. It was nothing short of amazing, everything a Way christmas party should be. 

Somehow they had all crammed into Gerard’s new apartment and were getting appropriately festive, Brendon taking the liberty of encouraging everyone to dress up beforehand, with varying degrees of success. Himself and Ryan were matching reindeer, Pete arrived in slutty Mrs Claus costume, Patrick, regular Santa, followed in, mortified. Mikey refused, but found himself adorning a tinsel scarf halfway through the night and scowled, keeping it on however (he liked the colour okay) Ray had begged Mikey for a matching costume but accepted defeat quickly under the younger Way’s glare, resigning himself to light up antlers instead. Gerard was in full costume as Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas and got engaged in several debates that “Yes it did count as a christmas film, asshole”

It had only been an hour but the party was well underway; Pete had stolen a sprig of mistletoe and had sellotaped it to his head, following Patrick around with a devilish grin and Brendon had been the king of karaoke, the more drinks in him the louder he got, and performed as many love songs as he could find to a blushing Ryan on the sofa. 

Pete was still tormenting Patrick when the doorbell rang and moved to get it, since he was closest. It was probably a noise complaint, he figured, Gerard had barely been in a month so he can’t imagine his new neighbours would be best pleased with the cacophony of drunks around them. 

He stumbled to the door, balancing himself against the wall as he swayed slightly, and swung it open. 

“Hey! Uh.. is Gerard here?”

Pete almost fainted, could feel his heart skip several beats. Standing in front of him was a short, black haired man of around his own age, holding a bottle of vodka, dressed as… was that Jack Skellington? 

The man stared expectantly at Pete, who was 100% certain he could feel his organs shutting down, who quietly blurted out, “You’re Frank Iero…”

Frank gave him an awkward smile, “Yeah man.. that’s me. Look is Gerard here? I’m sure this is his place..”

Pete went to answer when he was interrupted by a loud, excited voice, scaring the shit out of him.

“FRANKIE!!!”

Before he could process anything that had just happened to him, he was roughly shoved to the side as Gerard wrapped Frank in hug, giggling and covering his face in light kisses. Frank giggled, “Babe, come on, I spent so long on this makeup” between kisses hugged him back just as hard, lifting Gerard up (much to the latter’s delight)

Pete stood in shock at the sight of the couple embracing each other, eyes wide and jaw dropped. 

Gerard was telling the truth, Frank Iero really was his boyfriend. Pete had just met his idol in a slutty santa costume. He thought he was going to pass out. 

Before he could get a word in, Gerard was ushering Frank in the door and towards the living room, dragging him by the hand. Pete stood for a second, dazed, and joined behind them. 

“Everyone! This is my boyfriend Frank!” Gerard announced with a smug grin as everyone paused to realise ‘Holy shit he was right’

Frank gave the crowd a small smile and wave, recieiving shocked stares and waves back. He looked at Gerard in confusion, muttering into his ear, “Are they always like this?”

Brendon broke the silence with an awe filled “holy shit” and promptly bounded over to welcome Frank, handing him a drink. 

“Hey man I’m Brendon! Good to see you actually exist!” 

Frank grew even more confused but accepted the drink happily, “Uhhh thanks? I think?”

The rest of them followed suit, introducing themself and eyeing him up. Pete was still mortified and could barely stammer out a sentence. 

“I- I am a huge fan of yours” he uttered, eyes wide and filled with admiration. Frank gave him a smile and pulled him into a hug and Pete was pretty sure he was either in heaven (meeting his idol) or a very cruel hell (meeting said idol in a tight fitting santa dress that barely covered his ass) 

“Oh shit! That’s so awesome man thank you so much! I knew I recognised you somewhere, you were at the last show, right?” 

Pete’s face flushed bright red as he nodded frantically. Tell his parents he loved them because he was for sure about to die. 

“Gerard said that was one of his friends was a fan. Great to meet you!”

Frank grinned, his smile exaggerated by his skeltal makeup, and was promptly dragged away by Gerard in the direction of the karaoke machine. 

Patrick approached Pete, waving a hand in front of his eyes, “Earth to Pete?” but all his boyfriend could reply with was a barely audible, “holy shit”

As the night went on, they began to tire and by 2am they were huddled on Gerard’s floor, a shitty hallmark movie playing in the background as they talked about everything and nothing. 

“So.. why did you guys thank for me existing when i walked in?” 

Frank spoke loud enough to catch the attention of the group and he could feel Gerard tense up beneath him, as he lay peacfully on his lap. 

Brendon and Pete began giggling as Gerard blushed, Frank peering up at him through his eyelashes. 

“We kinda didn’t believe you existed?” 

Frank gasped, then began giggling helplessly, Gerard only flushing harder. “You what?!” 

“Look it wasn’t our fault! We never even thought Gerard could leave the house long enough to meet someone!”

The rest of the group hummed while Gerard gave an indignant “Hey!”

Frank continued to smile, cheeks tinged red with alcohol and laughter, makeup smeared. Gerard looked down at him and smiled back. God, was this love? He was pretty sure it was and although that thought should’ve terrified him, would’ve terrified him this time last year, he was just filled with a glowing warmth. Leaning down, he gave Frank a soft kiss, taking the smaller man by surprise, who then relaxed into him and hummed happily. 

They could’ve stayed that way forever had they not been hit by an incoming cushion, Brendon’s giggles filling the room. 

“Yeah, yeah ok lovebirds break it up” Ray muttered and Mikey beside him rolled his eyes. 

Frank looked up at Gerard, their noses nuzzling together, and gave him a soft smile, one reserved only for him. Gerard had no idea how he got so lucky, how he managed to get landed with an angel such as Frank. 

“hey” Frank whispered, leaning impossibly closer, alcohol making him more clingy than usual (how that was even possible Gerard didn’t know) 

“hey yourself” Gerard whispered in return, getting lost in Frank’s hazel eyes, so close he could see the speckles of gold and green, sparkling like christmas lights. 

Around him, he could hear the exasperated groans of his friends at their affection but Gerard couldn’t give a shit. If they didn’t believe Frank existed before, he was going to make sure to remind them; and if that took giving Frank as many kisses as possible around them, well, Gerard was more than happy to fulfill that mission.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it means so much!!!!


End file.
